


When I Was Your Man

by KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series
Genre: F/M, Fiction, General, Gilbert Needs A Hug, Gilbert Needs Reader, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, Songfic, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas/pseuds/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia X Ex!Reader Songfic I'm really bad at summaries.</p><p>Songfic, When I Was Your Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Your Man

_"_ Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sounds like ooo~"

_  
_

I has been weeks since (Name) and Gilbert have broken up, and it was tearing Gilbert apart. He barely left the house, and when he did, people were always talking about you, or giving him pity.

  


~~~Flashback to Yesterday~~~

  


_Gilbert was talked into leaving the house because of Antonio and Francis. They said that he needed to talk to his friends. But Gilbert knew for a fact that there was no one who could ever compare to you. Your smile made his heart stop, your (h/l), (h/c) hair was always soft and silky, everything about you was...just perfect. So anyway, he went to Antonio's house and in the living room was Alfred, Matthias, and Eliza. Antonio and Francis sat down, but Gilbert remained standing._

_  
_

_"Hey...Gilbert how are you feeling?"_

_  
_

  
_"Miserable." Eliza just sunk in her seat._

_  
_

_"I heard (Name) moved on already." Eliza hoped that her words would make him give up on (Name)._

_  
_

_'(Name) is not good enough for him, but I am.' She thought._

_  
_

_"With who?"_

_  
_

_'Oh...So she's already moved on...' Gilbert thought, feeling even worse._

_  
_

_"A certain Russian swept her of her feet." Eliza walked over to him and whispered in his ear,_

_  
_

_"So it looks like you're all mine..."_

_  
_

_"Screw this, I'm going home." Gilbert got up and left._

_  
_

  
_~~~_ End of Flashback~~~  


  


Gilbert was still questioning why didn't he treat you better? Why did he treat you like garbage? Why didn't spend as much time with you as did when you first started going out? He wished he could take it back, but now he can't, because you're gone.

  


  
__ "Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man."

_  
_

~~~Flashback to Last Month~~~

  


_"Gil, Antonio invited us to his party, we should go." (Name) said, a party ment dancing, and boy, did she love to dance._

_  
_

_"No, thanks." Gilbert said flatly._

_  
_

_"Come on, you never want to go. Please?" She asked._

_  
_

_"(Name), no."_

_  
_

_"But you promised."_

_  
_

_"(Name), I said I don't want to go! Got it?!" He instantly felt regret for shouting at you. He never yelled at you, not even once._

_  
_

_"Fine." (Name) said, with sparkling tears welling in her now sad (e/c) eyes. She turned to leave._

_  
_

_"(Name), I'm-" Gilbert was cut off by the door slamming._

_  
_

_"Sorry..."_

_  
_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

  


  
__ "My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like ooo~"

_  
_

Gilbert seriously hated himself for telling you that in everything that you wore made you look fat, that you needed to lose weight, and every other girl would look much better than you would. How he regretted every mean word he said to you.

  


~~~Flashback to 3 Weeks Ago~~~

  


  
_For once, Gilbert was taking (Name) to a party. She was so excited, finally Gilbert was taking her to a party! She brought a new dress, along with a pair of heels and some accesories. (_ [www.colorattire.com/wp-content…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.colorattire.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/short-tight-party-dresses.jpg) Shoes: [www4.images.coolspotters.com/p…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www4.images.coolspotters.com/photos/60116/jessica-simpson-kambodia-black-heels-profile.jpg) Jewelry: [i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/82…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/825762784/SQ18KRGPS038-Cz-Rhinestone-Black-Enamel-Flower-Shape-Jewelry-Set-18K-Rose-Gold-Filled-Fashion-Wedding-Jewelry.jpg) )   


  


_She changed into it then went over to Gilbert's house. Once (Name) saw him she asked,_

_  
_

_"How do I look?"_

_  
_

_"You look okay...Anyway are you ready to go?" He didn't even care._

  


_"Okay? I just look okay to you?!" (Name) yelled._

_  
_

_"Yeah, you really don't put any effort into dressing up do you?" No effort? Bullshit._

_  
_

_"You know what? I don't want to go anymore...I'm going home." Then she left, again with tears in her eyes._

  


~~~End Flashback~~~

  


  
__ "Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man."

_  
_

There was a party tonight, and he knew you were going to be there...with Ivan. He dragged himself out of his bed and did his best to get ready.

  


~~~Time Skip to the Party!~~~

  


When he walked through the door there you were, as stunning as ever in your (f/c), (favorite dress style) dress. As expected, with Ivan, dancing the night away.

  


  
__ "Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance"  


Gilbert walked up to the both of you.

  


"Hello, (Name), Ivan."

  


"H-Hi, Gilbert." (Name) said, unsure of what was going to happen.

  


"I just came to apologize for what happened between us, I was very unawesome. And I hope Ivan treats you way better than I did." And with that Gilbert turned towards Ivan.

  


"You, spend everyday with her, her favorite flowers are (f/f) buy them for her very often, and take her every party possible, because she loves to dance. Do all the things I should have done. And treat her like a queen because she definitely deserves it." And with that Gilbert left , with tears in the corner of his eyes, and leaving a shocked (Name) behind.

  


_" Do all the things I should have done when I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man"_

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation:[hetailiauniverse-xd.deviantart…](http://hetailiauniverse-xd.deviantart.com/art/Prussia-X-Ex-Reader-Still-Into-You-411318686?q=gallery%3AHetailiaUniverse-XD&qo=0)


End file.
